User talk:Schiffy/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shizune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Galrion (Talk) 16:48, 19 January 2013 :Thank you for all your constructive edits! It's great to see someone picking up the slack while I'm unable to consistently edit. Keep up the good work! — Galrion (T| ) 12:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Infobox images Thanks again for putting in the work, Schiffy. The images are a little huge, though; if you could make them smaller with the im_width parameter that'd be brilliant. Just choose a size to be similar in height to Shizune's and that'd be brilliant, thanks! — Galrion (T| ) 19:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, Galrion. If I end up adding any more images, I'll be sure to do that. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 16:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wow. Just wow. You're putting so much into this wiki, like I want to be able to but can't as I'm still catching up wiht work >.< If you need any admin stuff, just post somewhere on the wiki; I check it for 5 mins every day though can't devote more time to it just yet. — Galrion (T| ) 18:01, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I've just had extra time, luckily. And now that my finals are all done, I have nothing important to do until Monday the 4th. I've just been adding information as I've noticed it while playing, really. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 16:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Yeah, I gave you admin. Don't go on a power trip, yadda yadda =]. Also, blocking a user is a last resort in case of persistent or particularly offensive vandalism (or someone that is clearly a spam bot. They turn up from time to time, though I haven't seen one on wikia yet) As for that guy who hated the Gay Snorlax, no harm done at the moment, but I guess as we've asked him to stop you can temp-ban him if he comes back. As above, if you need to. in absentia — Galrion (T| ) 02:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, and I don't think I'm gonna go so far as to ban unless he does keep it up. I'm thinking I should protect that article, just to be safe, though. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 16:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- So, any articles need boasting? I can add what I know to them. I have watched and played it many a time.Panzer19405 (talk) 03:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Anything you feel you can add that will help is fine. Plenty of pages are very empty at the moment, including Nomiya, Sae, and many of the plot pages. So long as you don't do anything stupid (and yes, there are a few who do on EVERY wiki), you're fine. Also remember, you can create a new section of a talk page by adding two ='s on each side of the desired title, it helps to separate conversations from one another. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 04:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Dissapearance Sorry about that, I run the Myself, Yourself Wiki and still trying to get that to work...not the best with computers, but I am also replaying the game right now for info purposes. Panzer19405 (talk) 18:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, I understand. I wish I could help, but I know nothing about Myself, Yourself. I could offer some help with wiki code, but I'm only just learning myself as I go along. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 00:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry to jump in on Schiffy's talk, but I've been using wikis for a few years now and would be happy to help out with any code and stuff; my problem right now is finding time for 'content research' (i.e. playing KS). Unfortunately, I also know nothing about MY. I'm procrastinating right now, so I'm about to have a flick through and try to tidy up wiki code and stuff, but if you have any specific requests, I recommend emailing me or just leaving a message on my wall on either wiki. — Galrion (T| ) 17:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY TALK PAGE!? Okay, I'm kidding, but yeah, same goes for me. Being a CS major, wiki code is pretty easy for me once I skim on how it works. Thankfully, all wikia accounts are on every wiki, so messages can be left on any talk page for that person. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 19:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC)